


A Wave That Fits

by awildqueen



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Inej's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildqueen/pseuds/awildqueen
Summary: a/n: this fanfic is all about an intense scene between kaz and inej, when she comes back to Ketterdam after 4 years. this fanfic is a one shot, so don’t wait for some continuation. i still don’t think this fanfic is obscene and i didn’t want it to be. so don’t wait for explicit sex or something like that.





	A Wave That Fits

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this fanfic is all about an intense scene between kaz and inej, when she comes back to Ketterdam after 4 years. this fanfic is a one shot, so don’t wait for some continuation. i still don’t think this fanfic is obscene and i didn’t want it to be. so don’t wait for explicit sex or something like that.

Inej was feeling weird about being back. It had been three days since she was back to Ketterdam, but four years had passed since she really stepped here. Everything looked the same, but at the same time, they didn’t. Things changed, Inej wanting to face that or not. She was just trying her best to believe that they changed for better.

She decided to wait for Kaz in his bedroom. He needed to go somewhere, to settle some things up. Dreg’s business. He was their leader now and she could easily see that he was working hard to maintain that position and to prove that the Dregs were powerful. That they were dangerous. They. Something inside Inej wanted to say “we”, but would it be fair? Years have passed, and she wasn’t around. She didn’t know if they still saw her as a Dreg, even though she would always feel like one.

But there was something that wasn’t different, after all. Kaz’s attic. Even using Per Haskell’s old office now, Kaz kept almost everything in the attic like it used to be. His makeshift desk was still there, pilled with papers, and it looked like the window was just waiting for her. She still could see a few crows in there and Kaz’s voice came to her. “Crows remember human faces. They remember the people who feed them, who are kind to them.” Inej could not stop herself but feel glad that the crows remembered her. Did Kaz thought about her when he looked at that window? Inej knew she shouldn’t have these thoughts. She shouldn’t hope for something like this, but somehow, she couldn’t stop thinking if Kaz missed her, at least a little bit.

Kaz was different. She could see that in the first time they saw each other after four years. He even gave her a little smile. He thought she wouldn’t see it, but she did. Inej kept that smile in the back of her mind, and during those three days that she was back, they spent some time together, like the old times. He asked her about her days at the sea, hunting down slave traders. She told everything she was waiting to share with him, and he told her a little bit about the Dregs and their work during her absence. Inej noticed how he didn’t wear his gloves in any moment when he was with her, and that, in one moment, he even touched her hands. Four years have passed. Was it enough to heal them at least a little?

All of these thoughts came to Inej’s mind when she was sitting there, in a new black sofa that was placed near his desk. Her knives were by her side, and one of her hands was resting on Santka Alina. She didn’t notice her eyes closing and some seconds later, Inej was falling asleep, listening to the crows in her favorite window.

\--------------------

She woke up with the sound of his cane on the stair, each step bringing back memories. Inej sat carefully on the couch and waited for him to arrive at his bedroom’s door. The door opened, and he didn’t seem surprised to see her there. She said she would wait for him to come back, so that’s what she did.

Kaz just closed the door behind him and then they were alone. Inej noticed he wasn’t limping too much today. He left his coat in his chair and she saw when he carefully took off his gloves, putting them in his desk. The silence between them was almost palpable. He walked towards the couch and sat next to her. Not too close, but not as far as Inej was used to. His cane was resting on the sofa’s arm.

“You didn’t need to wait for me. It’s really late,” his voice carried that usual rough texture. In that moment, Inej realized how much she missed his voice.

“It’s okay,” she felt like her voice wasn’t used in years. “I could spend a nice time with my little friends.” His eyes followed hers and they stared at the crows in the window. She noticed his crooked grin in the corner of her eyes, but when she looked at him, he stopped smiling.

“They missed you.” He stared at his hands, resting on one of his legs. They were pale against his black pants and his slim fingers were agitated. The look on his face seemed calm, but she could see that something was bothering him. “I used to feed them while you weren’t here, but it was not the same. They like you better.”

Inej couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, I cared about them when no one did, so…” her tone was playful, and she felt the urge to stop herself. Kaz and her had a lot of unsolved things between them, or maybe they were already solved and Inej was just too hopeful and foolish. Either way, these unsolved feelings felt like some kind of weight on her shoulders.

He turned his head to face her and his dark brown eyes looked even darker in the shadowy bedroom. Inej could feel her heart betraying herself. They were so close now that she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

“The crows weren’t the only ones that missed you.” His eyes were wandering through all of her face, like he was trying to memorize her. Inej noticed herself doing the same.

“Is that so?”, she tried her best to control her voice. She was feeling everything fighting inside of her restless heart.

Inej knew she shouldn’t wait for more. Things were never exactly what she wished when it came about Kaz, but what if this time was different? Maybe the years that separated them were able to finally mend them. Inej knew that these thoughts could be irrational, but in that moment, with Kaz so close to her, she didn’t care. She wanted it.

“Say it”, her voice betrayed her, sounding too anxious. But she wanted to hear it. She needed to hear him saying it out loud.

He got a little bit closer and Inej swore that she could hear his heart and hers beating together. His scent was everywhere around her. She tried to keep some focus, but everything around her was slipping away.

Kaz stared at her for some seconds, and she was starting to believe things didn’t change that much, that he wouldn’t actually say it after all. But suddenly she heard it.

“I missed you.” It was almost like a whisper, but Inej could hear it clear like water. It felt like a secret between the two of them, whispered in his dark bedroom, in the middle of the night, while Ketterdam around them was still moving, still ruthless.

Inej went closer and gently placed her lips in his. It was brief, and she pulled away quickly, while her cheeks heated. That was unexpected, taking them both by surprise. She knew she shouldn’t have done that.

“I’m sorry”, she heard herself saying. “I didn’t mean to…”

But he didn’t seem uncomfortable or disgusted. He got closer. Inej could feel her breathing getting faster, her body responding to his, wanting to get even closer. She couldn’t understand her thoughts and she didn’t care about that. It was when he kissed her.

The kiss started slow, but it changed quickly, like they were both hungry for each other, and maybe they truly were. One of his hands was already intertwined in her hair, pulling her even closer. His lips were cold in contrast with hers. She was already burning. In that moment, everything seemed and felt right.

Inej didn’t wait much and sat on his lap, straddling him. The movement was natural and easy. He fitted both of his hands in the curve of her waist and she could feel his fingers messing with the sheath of her shirt. He didn’t push her away in any second. Inej felt him trying to make the space between them smaller instead.

Their kiss got more intense and she was almost not breathing, but she didn’t want to stop. He stopped though and slowly placed his lips on her neck. She remembered the first time that he did that. Back then, he couldn’t continue, but right now, she didn’t feel any kind of retreating from him.

“Go on”, she said, her voice weak. It was the same thing she said to him before, and she felt a smile on his lips, against her skin.

Kaz kissed her neck, gently at first, but then a little bit more desperate. She could feel the desire coursing her entire body. Inej leaned her head more, allowing him to travel entirely on her neck skin. A little moan got out of her mouth, and she felt Kaz’s body answering to that. His hands were on her thighs, strong and certain. Inej felt her hips moving smoothly in his lap, and she heard a little groan coming deep from his throat. His hands held her tighter, bringing her closer. There wasn’t any space between them now.

He left a burning trace of kisses from her neck to the corner of her mouth, and when he got to her lips, she was already hungrily kissing him. Again and Again. Inej felt her body trembling with wanting. His body was solid and certain underneath her, and she heard him whispering her name against her lips, filling her heart with delight.

She suddenly felt his lips slowly opening, and the tip of his tongue playing sweetly against her lips. Inej couldn’t help but smile and a little giggle escaped her mouth. He locked her lower lip between his two lips, his tongue still teasing her. She opened her lips, giving him a free passage. One of his hands was placed strongly on the back of her head, while she noticed her own fingers playing with his shirt collar, the tips of her fingers gently touching the skin below his neck.

Inej couldn’t think straight. Her heart was beating fast, and she just wanted him touching and kissing her. Her feelings were a chaos, but she just cared about his passionate hands on her hair. She could feel her body getting even more receptive. His touch was carrying her away and she had no idea where they would stop, and she didn’t mind. As long as they were together, they would be okay. She would be okay in his arms.

He stopped kissing her, placing his forehead gently against hers, their noses touching. His hand was still in her hair. Inej saw his dilated eyes and his lips curving up into a dangerous smile, that took her breath away even more.

“What?”, her voice sounded unstable, her hands still firmly holding his shirt collar. She couldn’t stop smiling and her heart was making an odd and pleasant dance on her chest.

His smile got wider. “Would it be really wrong if I invited you to my bed right now?”, he closed his eyes and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. His hands were calmly traveling on her thighs.

A soft laugh came out of her mouth. “When have you started caring about being wrong?”. It was her time to put her lips on his neck now. She kissed him softly, feeling his pulse. His heart was beating fast, just like hers. Her smile got even bigger.

It took him some time to answer her. She could feel his pulse getting faster every time she placed a new kiss on his neck. “I don’t want this to be wrong”, his voice was raspy and trembling. She never heard the Bastard of the Barrel like this. She playfully bit his neck, a smile still on her lips. His head leaned a little bit more, a whispered moan coming out of his mouth, and she kept kissing him, deeper and intensely. Inej planted one last kiss on his neck skin, got up from his lap and stood in front of him.

It was impossible to resist to that image. Kaz was just sitting there, his head resting on the back of the sofa, looking only at her. His shirt was kneaded and his legs a little bit opened, and his hair was a pretty mess. She looked to his eyes and they were dilated and shining, his breath, unsteady. His hands were resting on his sides, but she could see that he wanted to touch her again. She also wanted that.

Inej offered him one of her hands. “Come here”, her voice didn’t sound as anxious as she thought it would. It sounded confident and determinated. She caught herself by surprise when she noticed that she was feeling exactly those things.

His eyes stared at her hands for a few seconds and then he accepted it. She slowly took both of them closer to his bed. She turned to faced him again, his hands already around her waist. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on his lips.

“I promise I’ll take easy on you”, she said, smiling. Her tone was playful, and she saw a crooked smile on the corner of his lips. His eyes were almost black now.

“I really hope you don’t”, his voice sounded deep and raspy, just like Inej always dreamed about, and his hands on her body were more than she could have ever asked for. She looked at him and smiled. Yes, all of this felt right.

They kissed again, and it took her breath away just like before. His hands were underneath her shirt, touching her back. The feeling of his hands on her skin was inebriating and Inej started unbuttoning his shirt. He didn’t stop her, and she kept doing it until his shirt was on the floor. Inej had seen him shirtless before, but this time was different. Kaz was allowing her to touch him as much as she wanted, and she didn’t need to feel ashamed for staring at him.

She gently passed her fingers on the hard planes of his chest. Inej saw Kaz closing his eyes. His breath was tremulous, and she stopped, placing one hand on his chest.

“Are you okay?” she asked delicately. “We can stop if you…”

He looked at her and raised one of his eyebrows. “I already invited you to my bed, Inej. Do you think I want to stop?”. She saw he was trying to sound calm, but she knew this was different to him.

Kaz’s aversion of touching was something delicate, that always kept him distant. Inej thought about how he touched her some moments ago, and he truly seemed to have gotten better, but she didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable in any time.

“I’m okay”, he said, and she believed in him. He got closer to her neck and kissed her there. Again and then… Again. When he finally talked, it was against her skin. “Four years, Inej. I waited to see you again for four years. During all of this time, I tried to get used to human touch, because if you ever came back, we could try again.”

She could feel her eyes getting wet and a smile appeared on her face. Inej made him face her and placed her forehead against his. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Their lips were close once more and he pulled her closer, placing his lips on hers gently. This kiss was passionate and full of apologies, wanting and missing. They were both there, opening their intricate hearts to each other and hoping that everything would be okay. But at least this night could be only about them.

She felt his hands in the end of her shirt. He started to pull it up, but then stopped.

“Are you okay about this?”, his lips were close to hers. “I know it’s difficult to you. We don’t need to keep going if you don’t feel like…”

Inej interrupted him with a kiss. This was nothing like her time on The Menagerie. She didn’t even want to think about that. She wouldn’t let her mind ruin this moment. He was Kaz and she wanted this. She wanted him. These four years apart couldn’t change that.

He finally pulled her shirt up. She felt his hands tracing all of her back, leaving a trace of fire on her skin. She kissed him again. They were both so close that Inej felt like they were almost one person. The sensation of his skin against hers was better than anything Inej ever felt. Their kiss became deeper and she felt them slowly going towards his bed.

Inej laid down, Kaz over her. She could feel all the extension of his body against hers. His hands were already on the waistband of her pants.

“Go on”, she said again. Her voice sounding delighted, just like she was feeling. He smiled against her lips and she felt his hands sliding down her legs. They kissed again and Inej felt her body calling for his. Every inch of her was hurting already, waiting for his touch.

Inej got lost with his kiss, with all the joy she was already feeling. She suddenly noticed how there wasn’t any clothes between them. All of her body was surrounded by his. He kissed her neck, and then her collarbone. His lips were kissing her breast next, and then they were slowly down her stomach. He kept kissing her, getting lower, his lips leaving dash of tremors down her body. Inej’s hands were kneading the sheets around her and her heart was completely carried away, beating for her and for him.

She held his head between her legs, for a few minutes, her fingers running slowly up into his dark hair. He kissed her, teasing with his tongue, and she arched her back, letting a moan come out of her mouth. He kept kissing every inch of her skin, of her body. His lips were everywhere, the same with his hands.

His lips were suddenly on hers again. He was hungry, but she was too. She bit his lips delicately, and he groaned. The sound almost made her moan again. She leaned her head back, and he understood what she wanted. He kissed her neck, with such fervor that made Inej feel dizzy, while his fingers were tracing the curves of her body. Inej laid her head against the curve of his shoulder, wrapping a hand around his arm, and breathed in the smell of his skin. She kissed his shoulder and then laid on the pillow again, the black R on his bicep visible. Inej lifted her head and kissed the tattoo gently. Kaz looked at her and she noticed his dilated pupils. The look on his eyes left Inej breathless. It felt like she was the only thing he could see and cared about. Was she imagining things when she saw love in his eyes? Could he truly love her? The way he was kissing and touching her made she believe he did.

She pulled him to a kiss, and he kissed her restlessly. She loved the sensation of his kisses on her neck, and after some time, he noticed that, making his kisses in there longer and deeper, murmuring her name. Never “The Wraith”, only Inej. No one would ever say her name like he did and every time he said it, she felt like she was falling and that the gravity around her was inexistent.

Inej felt a pleasant chock of electricity going upwards to the back of her neck when Kaz placed his hands around her knees, parting her legs a little bit more. She knew what it would happen next and she thought she would be scared, but she wasn’t. No bad memories came to her mind, only the thought of Kaz and how much she wanted him to love her in that moment.

She felt him inside her and she arched her back. Inej couldn’t help but to moan, while moving her body with his. Her hands were on his slender, muscular back. He also moaned against her neck skin, their bodies moving effortlessly together. He knew exactly what to do with her and she also knew exactly what to do with him. It was like when they were in danger, fighting together for their lives. They always knew what to do to help the other one. Always knew what the other one wanted.

Inej noticed how, in that moment, all of her pains, insecurities and fears began to melt away with every touch and movement. The surroundings began to disappear, leaving only her and Kaz. Alone. That felt true and Inej’s mind was following his hands traveling her entire body. His lips, and scent, and taste… Everything made Inej crave for more.

Her nails scratched his back and he groaned. Inej thought she heard him swearing, and she couldn’t help but smile. Kaz’s touch got more intense and their movements were making her mind and body filled with pleasure. She wanted more. She wanted him. She wanted him to want her and keep on wanting her.

The feel of him was like what Inej felt when she was in a tightrope. It was dangerous, and fun and good… And right. It was only her and the tightrope. It was only her and Kaz. She could feel all the unsolved feelings getting solved, with every touch, and kiss and whisper. They would talk and decide things yet, but in that moment, that could wait. Four years let them hungry and missing each other too much.

“Stay”, his voice was soft, and his lips were on her ears, kissing her. “I know I can’t ask you to do that, but please, stay.”

Inej almost cried. She spent four years away and those were great years, that she wouldn’t trade for anything, but she knew one day she would be back to Ketterdam, that she would be back to the Dregs. It was her home. But deep down, she always wondered if Kaz would ask her to stay again, like he did once. She knew that was foolish of her, but here they were, together, alone, one of his hands on her hair and the other one wandering her body… And he was asking her to stay. She felt a kind of happiness that she couldn’t explain.

“Ask it again”, she knew that was her sentimental side speaking, but she didn’t care. She wanted him to say that again.

He looked at her intensely, deep down in her eyes. His hand touched her cheek, and she kissed it, even the point of his fingers. She returned her gaze to him, and he was looking at her like she was his world, or at least, a big part of it. And maybe she was, Inej thought. She would allow herself to be hopeful.

“Stay”, he asked again and kissed the point of her nose, making her giggle. He then kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, her chin and then her lips again. Softly, like she was something that he didn’t want to ruin. “Stay with me.”

Inej smiled and she felt she wouldn’t stop smiling that soon. She pulled him closer and kissed him, not that softly though. Her hands were intertwined in his hair, and against his lips she heard herself saying that she would stay.


End file.
